Destiny for Darkness
by SavageLink
Summary: Young Damon has been through five years at Hogwarts never knowing his secret. But in his sixth year he will be told this dark secret by his death eater parents and will be the Dark Lords personal operative to devastate the magic school.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And I don't even know why I have to do a disclaimer, I only do it because everyone else does.

Notes: This is my first fanfic that I have posted on the internet. It will have a rather dark feel to it most of the time. If I gather any fangirls for Damon rest assured there will be some romance in the future of this fic. I would very much like it if you would read and reviewed.

No one noticed on that fateful day as falling stars showered the wizard community. No one knew what the Dark Lord did before killing the Potters and giving their son, the legendary Harry Potter is lightning bolt scar. It was such a secret that not even his Death Eaters knew, only two of his closest under cover followers. In fact, they had the very thing he needed in case he was to fail, in case the magic around Harry would render him in a state of near death.

The day before killing the Potters, the Dark Lord ventured to a quaint neighborhood near London where his two most loyal under cover Death Eaters lived like any normal pureblood wizard family. No one but the Dark Lord himself knew they were Death Eaters; they were part of a well thought out plan. The key part of this plan was a child, no older than Harry Potter at this time. This child was the son of his most trusted supporters; they conceived him just for that reason, to serve the Dark Lord.

In the early morning He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named apparated in the living room of the Mourn's dressed in a dark robe.

"Seth, Jade, it is time. Bring me the child." He said in a silky whisper.

"Yes my lord" Seth responded immediately and Jade went upstairs and brought their only son, Damon directly to the Dark Lord. They were prepared for this moment for a year but until now they did not know what was to be done to him.

"You will not disclose what I am about to do to anyone," the Dark Lord told them. "I am about to use your son as a vessel to house myself, a backup if you will, if I am to fail. As you know I have used many objects as Horcruxes to keep parts of my soul, but this time I am to make this child a living human Horcrux."

Seth and Jade looked unwary only for a split second then nodded in obedience. To their knowledge a human being has never been made into a Horcrux.

"You will raise him but not tell him this until he is ready, until he is admitted into the Hogwarts school and well integrated as a student there. I want my very own young operative who will destroy Dumbledore and his followers when the time is right." The Dark Lord said.

"But what of Severus?" Seth asked. Severus Snape was the supposed ex-Death Eater that Dumbledore trusted to be the Potions professor, and Seth assumed he would eventually execute a plan to get rid of Dumbledore.

"I cannot count on Snape as much as I can on your son. Snape is known ex-Death Eater, He may rise to many suspicions. Your son however, is not a confirmed Death Eater"

He then looked down at Damon and Damon's black eyes stared back.

"He will be the most powerful young wizard of his time with my soul apart of him" You-Know-Who whispered in a voice of what sounded like amazement. The Dark Lord raised his wand to the boy and as his parents stood back there was a flash of blinding light and a frightening scream of pain.

"Help… me." A wheezing voice said after a few moments. The Dark Lord was kneeling down in obvious pain. Seth and Jade helped their lord to his feet and apparated him to a safe location, leaving the boy alone until his parents returned.

The one-year-old Damon was lying on the ground with his eyes wide open. His only physical change was his eyes. There seemed to no longer be any visible pupils, they were now even darker than midnight. But what made them very unique and ominous were the tiny slits of bright, blood red encircling where his pupils were supposed to be.

From that day on there was something different and strange about Damon, almost like an invisible darkness that surrounded him so anyone who looked upon him felt as though a dementor was closing in on them.

It was now many years into the future, fifteen to be exact. Damon was now sixteen and has innocently attended Hogwarts for five years. His Death Eater parents have not told him his secret all this time. They were confused when The Dark Lord disappeared the day after he implanted a part of his soul into their son, but when he retuned two years ago he finally gave the order to tell Damon his purpose and what he was to do before his sixth year at Hogwarts.

Damon's father knocked on the door to his room and entered it.

"Damon, I must speak with you." Said his father.

"Yes sir?" answered Damon. He was never disrespectful to his parents. Not only were they deathly strict, but he thought it useless to rebel to those who gave him shelter.

"You… my son, have a secret." Seth said. Seth never really talked to Damon much, only when he needed to, and this time was no exception, he was going to tell him as quick as possible. At his father's statement Damon raised an eyebrow, he did not know what he was talking about.

"In fact, you _are_ the secret. Let me explain. As you know, we are servants of the Dark Lord but this is a secret to everyone, even his own followers. You may have wondered why this is. The reason for this is because of you. Many years ago when you were aged one year the Dark Lord came to us. He gave you a great honor, he made you a living Horcrux"

Damon's jaw dropped slightly at this startling news. He knew what Horcruxes were but he was never aware that he _was_ one, but somehow he knew it was true.

"You have a living part of the Dark Lord inside of you. You may have felt it before; a sort of connection feeling." Said Seth as Damon nodded.

"He has done this for a reason. You have a mission from the Dark Lord, another great honor. You are to go to Hogwarts and be The Dark Lords personal operative. And because there is a part of His soul inside you, you are the only one who can carry this out."

"And what am I to do?" asked Damon.

"You will receive instructions when you are there, as I do not know myself, only the Dark Lord knows what your mission is"

At this sudden news the thought of refusing did not cross Damon's mind. Being the son of the Dark Lord's followers he considered himself a Death Eater as well.

"I understand, father." Seth said in obedience.

"Good. Your sixth term starts in two days, you should prepare yourself." And as Damon's father walked out of his room Damon sat on his bed to reflect. It was all so sudden. To be living out a quite life for years and then in five minutes be thrusted into actual work as a death eater. A living part of the Dark Lord's soul inside him? Remarkable and yet frightening as that was, he felt empowered by that knowledge. And what would his mission be? How many people would he have to kill to fulfill it? Despite growing up revering, even worshiping, the Dark Lord, he felt uncertain if he could do it.

As Damon's dark eyes stared into nothingness he realized his life would never be the same, there would always be an evil motive, a dark reason for everything. His was a destiny for darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes- Sorry that this took so long, but I'm sure you'll forgive me. Hope you enjoy this chapter…

It was the day the Hogwarts Express would be leaving and Damon stood in the bustling crowd at platform Nine and Three-quarters with his newfound identity still reeling in his mind. He was wearing almost all black muggle clothes and was carrying his trunk at his side and also his dark colored screech owl whose name was Shriek. He stood in the queue and waited to get into one of the passenger cars.

Damon was tall and slim but also toned and decently muscular. He had black hair that was long enough to get in his eyes occasionally, which he liked to put in different styles at times, using magic to fit whatever mood he was in. To put it simply Damon was handsome and in his five years at Hogwarts he was the center of many of the girl's gossips of crushes, attractions, and fantasies. But his most unusual feature was his eyes. They were blacker than midnight and had small bright red slits emanating from the center of them; these eyes were the only physical indication of the portion of the Dark Lords soul inside him.

He finally got on board the train and walked down the corridor to find an empty compartment. He found one at the end of the row and as he touched the door to go in a first year who was about to go in as well stopped once he looked at Damon and gave a sort of shudder and walked quickly away to find another compartment. Damon sat down after heaving his truck up on the storage shelf and threw an owl treat in Shriek's cage for him to eat. After a few minutes of people looking inside his compartment then quickly turning away, his fellow Slytherin, Draco Malfoy accompanied by Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson shoved their crowded way into his compartment without really noticing Damon was there.

"Get out of my way!" yelled Malfoy as he pushed Crabbe and Goyle so he could put his trunk away first. As they all sat down they finally noticed that Damon was in the compartment too.

"Oh, it's you," Malfoy said to Damon with a scowl. Malfoy did not like Damon at all but did not dare provoke him. Mostly because Damon transfigured Malfoy's hand into a slug after he knocked over his potion in class in their fourth year.

"Yes, I know." said Damon, who noticed Malfoy rubbing his hand slightly.

"Why don't you just get out and find another compartment to stink up?" Malfoy said with a smirk.

With those words Damon brought out his wand with a flash.

"Don't be stupid Draco. Why don't you just go away? And while you are out perhaps you can find the intelligence you need to actually speak to people so you do not sound like a troll trying to tell someone it's hungry" Damon said. Malfoy looked furious and was about to grasp his wand but just then, Harry Potter walked by the compartment, rubbing his forehead.

"Come on," he reluctantly said to his gang with a scowl towards Damon. He rose and walked out of the compartment in the direction where Potter went but left his things in the room. He was assumedly off to go torment Harry. As the door slammed shut the train jolted to a start and Malfoy's trunk fell from the shelf. It flopped open when it hit the floor, spilling his things everywhere. When Damon went to put it back something caught his eye.

"What's this?" He asked himself as he picked up a piece of crumpled parchment. There was messy writing scrawled on it and-- Damon eyes became wide-- the Dark Mark symbol on the bottom. The letter read:

Draco… 

There is a broken end of the vanishing cabinet that is used to teleport the user to the matching cabinet. You are to fix the one at Hogwarts so the others can infiltrate Hogwarts. Your second task is to kill Dumbledore.

Apart from the wiggling Dark Mark at the bottom there was nothing more. It was obviously from the Dark Lord telling Malfoy, who apparently was a new Death Eater, his tasks at Hogwarts. At this Damon was firstly shocked that the cowardly Draco Malfoy was now a Death Eater, and secondly that he was given tasks to do that Damon assumed would belong to him. Would he receive instructions to work with Malfoy? Would he have different tasks? Whatever this meant, Damon did not like it. But he did not have much time to think on this; Malfoy was coming back. Damon quickly put everything back in the trunk and lifted it with a spell back on the shelf.

Damon thought it was best to go to another compartment; he did not want to have to hex Malfoy when so much was on his mind. They passed each other, as Damon was walking out and Malfoy in. Malfoy was about to say something about Damon being frightened but before he could Damon pointed his wand behind him at Malfoy and performed his invented spell that made people's underwear appear on the outside of their trousers.

After a long ride the train finally pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Everyone was dressed in their robes and began filing out of the train. Damon stepped onto the platform and smelled the cool night air. He had always enjoyed his time at Hogwarts. It was much better than back in his little suburban area, there was nothing ever to do there.

As the students, minus the first years who where on their way to the boats, made their way to the carriages to take them to Hogwarts, Harry Potter passed by Damon. Damon did not think much of it until Harry doubled over in pain, clutching his scar. A nearby Slytherin made some comment about 'Harry only being at Hogwarts five minutes and he's already calling attention to himself'. Potter's pain did not matter much to Damon. In fact, he smiled as he passed him. After all, he was the Dark Lord's little annoyance. Perhaps Damon would have the honor of killing Potter as one of the Dark Lord's tasks for him. Weasley and Granger helped their friend to his feet and Damon kept walking.

The crowd finally reached the carriages that seemed to have nothing pulling them. But Damon could see the black thestrals. He was around death many times while being the son of the Dark Lord's followers; he could see the dark horse-like creatures since his first year at Hogwarts. Damon always liked the thestrals, they were fascinating to him and he quickly found out everything about them. Ever since his first year he made it a ritual to walk up to a thestral and let it lick his hand and this year was no different.

People looked confused when he walked up to the front of the carriage and stood there with his hand out, but Damon barely noticed or cared. As the winged horse licked his hand he noticed that Harry Potter was staring at him from a little ways away and had a strange look on his face. Damon knew Harry could see the thestral licking his hand and speculated that he was a bit uncomfortable with someone treating a creature like a thestral as a pet. Damon looked away then got in a carriage.

"Hello…" a high voice said as Damon sat down in the carriage. A red haired girl was in the carriage as well, along with a couple other boys. Damon was about to get out and find an unoccupied coach but the thestrals were already pulling it towards Hogwarts.

"Hello," Damon said, reluctantly retuning her greeting.

"I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley," she said, offering her hand to him for shaking.

"I should have known," said Damon, indicating her bright red hair. "Damon Mourn" and he turned away, leaving her hand in the air.

"You're in Slytherin aren't you?" she pressed. Damon glanced at her and simply held up his green and silver necktie. "I'm in-"

"Gryffindor," Damon finished.

"I was just introducing myself, it's what people do when they haven't met before," she said simply.

"I was under the impression that Slytherin's and Griffindor's were supposed to be in an epic struggle for dominance and thus exist in deep loathing for each other," Damon said whimsically while grinning.

"It's also Griffindor-like to extend the hand of kindness," Ginny said, grinning also.

"Well then I should exemplify the Slytherin stereo type and throw sad little insults at you and perform a physically debilitating and humiliating hex on you," said Damon, looking at her. Ginny laughed at this, she was obviously reminded of Draco Malfoy. They sat there for a while in a somewhat pleasant silence. Ginny was looking at him with a grin on her face, apparently still amused by Damon's wit, or was it something else? It did not matter to him. The carriage finally stopped out side the great doors leading inside the castle and the two gave a last quick friendly glance at each other and exited at opposite ends.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Screamed the Sorting Hat as the last first year was sorted. A chubby young boy flopped off the sorting chair and hobbled to the Hufflepuff table, but not before he tripped over his own robe and made a fool of himself in front of the laughing school.

Dumbledore gave the Great Hall permission to begin the feast and the room erupted in the noise of plates, utensils and chatter. Damon immediately heard Draco Malfoy poking fun of the Hufflepuff first year that tripped, but the joke was really on Malfoy who was still not able to remove his underwear from the outside of his trousers.

After everyone was settling, Dumbledore stood and silence fell and he spoke.

"Welcome everyone to a new year. New faces, new classes, new choices and opportunities." Damon soon began to tune Dumbledore out. These speeches always bored Damon, they were always the same: 'Welcome… stay out of the forest… look at the rules on Filtch's door… blah blah blah.'

While this drawling speech was going on, he wondered when he would get his instructions from the Dark Lord. It was somewhat unbelievable that Malfoy would get the tasks he read in the letter. Perhaps the Dark Lord would give Damon the same tasks and Malfoy's job was to just make a fool of himself.

Damon's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the Great Hall started emptying. Damon stood and wandered toward to the Slytherin dungeons. He was looking forward to sleep; it had been a long day. As he lay down on his four-poster bed his mind began to wander from his possible tasks to the next day's classes. He then drifted into a dream about professor Snape insisting Ginny Weasley's head was on fire and Malfoy wearing bright pink boxer shorts on the outside of his trousers.

Notes- Hoped you liked it, despite the lack of anything really going on, but that is what happens in the HP books too: nothing really happening in the chapter where they arrive at Hogwarts. This was just for some development… so review please; tell me what you think.


End file.
